Big Time Guru: Jatie
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set in the episode Big Time Guru! James tells Katie something that leaves her confused. Mentions of future Jatie. Enjoy and read&review!
1. Chapter 1

James watched in horror as Logan walked by the pool, completely full of swagger. Ever since Gustavo told him to be less nerdy, Logan developed a new swag ap on his phone, telling him everything he needed to act and look cool. James was so sure that it wasn't going to work, either you have swag or you don't. But now every girl wanted to date and every boy wanted to be Logan.

They both walked into the lobby, only to come face to face with Katie.

"Hey guys." She said nonchalantly, not even looking up from her phone.

"Brown eyes." Logan said as he lifted her chin so now he was looking directly at her face. Katie stopped texting and stared back, seeming mesmerized. "Catch you later." Logan smirked before strutting away, a crowd of girls starting to surround him.

Katie just stared after him, a dazed look in her eyes. James' mouth hung open as Camille approached him.

"So, what's new with Logan?" she sighed. She didn't like the new Logan just as much as James.

"First, it was my look. Then, my walk. Now, Katie's crush on me! He's stealing everything!" James huffed, turning on his heel towards the elevators. Camille just gave him a weird look before following Logan.

"CARLOS!" Katie yelled as she opened the door to apartment 2J. She saw James lying on the couch, looking paler than usual. She just turned her attention to the bathroom door at the other side of the living room.

"Carlos, get out here!" she yelled as she banged on the door.

"No! You heard Super Parrot, I only have 24 hours to live! I'm staying in this panic room!" Carlos called back from the inside.

Katie sighed and turned around again.

"It's no use; he won't come out for anything." James said in a soft voice. Katie just walked over to him with crossed arms.

"He's acting stupid. I mean seriously, who listens to a bird?" she scoffed. James just shrugged and then coughed, rather violently. Katie's arms fell to her side as she asked, "Are you okay? You look awful."

"Thanks, always great to hear." James said sarcastically.

She just looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Logan. He stole my…my..swagger." James said dramatically before coughing again.

Katie gave him a funny look and asked, "And _that's_ why you're so sick? Logan took your swagger?"

James closed his eyes and nodded. Katie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You're insane."

He opened his eyes again and looked at her. "Katie, you don't understand. I'm nothing without my swag. That's just who I am! He took it, so now I'm nothing."

She sat down next to him and said, "Okay one, you are _way_ too dramatic! And two, Logan didn't take your swag. That's impossible!"

"Is it? Think about it. When he started acting cool, I became lame! Do the math!"

"I don't do math." She chuckled.

"Logan took my look, my walk, and my place in your heart."

"What?" Katie asked, her eyes growing wider.

James looked at her and said, "I saw the way you looked at him in the lobby."

"Th-that was nothing." She blushed.

James continued to stare and said, "Your crush has moved from me to him."

"No it didn't! And I don't have a crush on you, James! I don't know where you got that idea from in the first place. And even if I did, why would it bother you?"

It was silent for a moment when he broke it by saying, "I don't have much time left."

"You're not going to die. And again, way too dramatic!" she smiled. She pushed his hair back from his forehead.

"I think I might just get some sleep." James said, closing his eyes.

Katie laughed and said sarcastically, "Okay, you do whatever you need to do."

She was about to stand up when she felt James take hold of her wrist. He pulled her down again and said, "If this is the last time we speak, I need to tell you something."

Katie just stared at him. Did he really think he was dying? How stupid can you get? She just smiled at him and said, "Okay, what is it James?"

"It would bother me because I don't want you liking another guy. You're special to me, just like I know I'm special to you. And I want it to stay that way. I'll wait, Katie."

He let go of her wrist. By now her smile was gone and she scrunched her eyebrows together. "You'll wait-what do you mean?" No answer. "James?"

He was already asleep. She stared at him for a moment, very confused, before getting up and walking out of the apartment.

The front door opened and suddenly the living room was full of talking and laughter. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan had just gotten the news that Gustavo didn't want them to change a thing about themselves. Logan was back to normal, as was James, Carlos was out of his panic room, and Kendall kept talking back to the stressed out producer. All was right in the world.

Katie sat at the table reading a book, but looked up as soon as they entered. She put it down and said, "So, I see that everything is okay again."

"Yep, we are staying ourselves!" Carlos said happily.

"Colored pencil?" Logan said while handing her a blue pencil. She just laughed and took it.

"What happened to change Gustavo's mind?" Katie asked her older brother.

He thought for a minute before saying, "Long story. But now we're gonna go relax by the pool."

He kissed the top of her head and then he, Carlos, and Logan walked out of the apartment. James was about to leave when Katie's voice stopped him. He turned around and said, "Yeah?"

She stood up and asked, "Umm, what did you mean?" James cocked his head to the side, obviously confused.

She almost stopped herself. Maybe he was just delirious when he said all of that stuff. But then the question came out before she could stop herself.

"What did you mean when you said that you'll wait? Wait for what?"

James looked at her. Katie waited, hoping for something. What it was, she wasn't quite sure. Then suddenly a smile spread across his face. He just walked to the open front door. Although before leaving through it, he turned, now facing her again. He winked and smiled, then left her alone.

**So, how did I do?**

**FYI, if you got confused on why Logan gave Katie a colored pencil, just watch the episode! It's Big Time Guru and it's pretty funny! :P**

**I couldn't let them do anything because…well she **_**is**_** only 10 and he is 16 in the show. I just thought it would be wrong if they did anything! Haha :P**

**Read&review cause I'd LOVE to know what you all think! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_9 years later_

Katie threw her bag on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch, exhausted. All day she had been helping Gustavo with different, music producing events. The band had already ended a while ago, so it was just her and her mom now living in apartment 2J.

After the split, Kendall had moved in with Jo, who had finally come back from New Zealand. He was ready to pop the big question any time now.

Logan and Camille lived together for a while, but then she landed an acting role in Japan. They decided to end their relationship, although it was a clean break-up. She was a soon-to-be famous actress and he was just beginning medical school.

Carlos moved back to Minnesota with his dad, training to be a cop. But after about a month, he knew that career wasn't for him, and moved back out to California. He made money by performing in clubs and restaurants, and also was a part-time stunt double for different movies.

As for James, he continued with his solo career. He occasionally worked with Gustavo, but mostly he was traveling around the world. And he _did_ date other girls, but not very much. At one point, everyone began to wonder if he was gay or not. Usually he would be seen out walking around, alone. No super-model or actress on his arm like the other celebrities. But he denied that, claiming to not have found the right one yet.

And Katie, like in the beginning, still lived at the Palm Woods. But she wasn't planning on staying there for long. Although she was only 19, she worked with Gustavo to make a name for herself in the music world. Ever since Big Time Rush, the producer's popularity sky rocketed, making everything that he did important. And Katie was thankful for that.

Then, for some reason, her mind went to James. She often thought about him. She hated to use the word _crush_, she was 19. But that's what she had on him. Although, it was fading. She hadn't seen or talked to him for close to three years now, and she knew that he didn't return the feelings.

She dated around, and had about 2 serious relationships. But every time, she would feel guilty. And she didn't even know why! She felt like she was betraying someone, or breaking a promise. So she would end it with the guy.

Sighing, she decided to go down to the lobby. It was better than sitting in her gloomy apartment, lost in her own head. She realized long ago that thinking too much was a bad thing.

The elevator dinged and opened, Katie walking out of it. That's when she saw something that made her heart stop. Over at the front desk, stood the last person she expected to see ever at the Palm Woods again. James Diamond.

"James?" she said. Apparently it was pretty loud, because James looked over.

"Katie!" he said, a huge smile on his face. He walked over to her and hugged her.

When they pulled away, she chuckled in disbelief. "W-what are you doing here?"

He raised his eyebrows, a smile playing at his lips. "Don't tell me you forget what I promised you when you were younger."

Katie just looked at him, totally confused. He rolled his eyes and said, "I told you I would wait, remember?"

She had to think for a moment, but then it came to her. He was lying on the couch, looking terrible. He claimed he lost his swagger, and he said he would wait for her. But she never knew what that meant.

"Oh yeah!" she said, a light bulb going off in her head. "You said you would wait for something. But I never knew what you were talking about. What did you mean?"

He stared at her for a second, before stepping closer and placing a hand on her cheek. She was about to ask what he was doing, when he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

The kiss lasted about ten seconds, and Katie was too shocked to respond. After he pulled away, he chuckled at the look on her face.

"I meant that I would wait for you, Katie. I love you." He said, looking seriously into her eyes. She was speechless, and couldn't find the words to say. "Say something!" he smiled.

"But, why me?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Why not you? You're beautiful, smart, funny, cool, loyal, caring, kind, sweet, need I go on?"

"This is so…unexpected." She gasped, looking at the floor.

He just lifted her chin up and said, "All you have to say is if you feel the same or not."

She thought for a minute, before a smile finally appeared on her face. "Of course, you idiot! I liked you ever since I was 10!" she chuckled.

"I knew it!"

"Yes James, I love you." She said, smiling up at him. He smiled as well and leaned in for another kiss…


End file.
